Let's Not Invite Victor
by nialllhoran
Summary: One-shot. The Anubis gang have a small party in the attic-after curfew! Story told in flashback, Rated T for safety. Please read and review, it would mean so much! *bad at summaries* The story is better that the summary, i promise! Written by me (nialllhoran) and my sister!


_**Hello! This is a one-shot by me and my sister. We are planning to create more stories for House of Anubis if this gets good feedback. Please read & review so that we know if you guys would like more one-shots/stories from us. And of course, Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Nina asked about throwing a party while Victor was out. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Are you guys sure this is safe? I don't want to get in trouble." Nina asked nervously._

_"Yeah Nina, it's not like we're gonna get caught or anything." Patricia assured her._

_The Anubis students settled down onto the large blanket that was set up on the attic floor. They quickly unpacked the baskets of food they had brought with them from downstairs. They dug right in. For the first few minutes, it was silent as the kids ate. After they had finished eating, Alfie broke the silence._

_"Cheers to a new year at Anubis!" He grabbed his cup and held it up in the air before taking a sip._

_"Shhh" Mara shushed him. You're going to wake Victor up!"_

_"Sorry..." Alfie whispered._

_For a while the kids chatted quietly and shared laughs and memories of what they did over the summer. It was all good until they heard a loud crash come from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Patricia standing next to a pile of broken glass, her hand covering her mouth. Before anyone could speak up, they heard a door slam downstairs followed by a loud voice calling "WHO'S UP THERE?!"_

_Victor._

_"Quick everyone hide!" Alfie whispered with a panicked look on his face. He rushed over to the corner and hid, covering himself with a big, dusty blanket. Amber made a disgusted look as the watched the dust fly off of the blanket and swirl through the air. Then Patricia tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn her head to face her._

_"What are we going to say to Victor when he sees all of this?"_

_Amber thought for a second, then answered, "That we were having a party, duh." Patricia rolled her eyes at Amber's response and went back to focus on the rest of the group. It was pretty silent, but you could still hear feet shuffling and some leftover food being eaten. Mara and Nina were also talking quietly._

_"Shhh! Wait!" Nina suddenly whispered loud enough for everyone to hear._

_The room was now so quiet that you could hear a pin drop (A/N: see what I did there?). Then they heard it; Victor's footsteps. He was coming up the stairs! The students were frozen, not making a sound, and had scared looks on their faces._

_All of a sudden, the steps got louder and louder, until the doorknob started to twist. But it didn't open._

_"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOURE IN HERE!" Victor screamed. He kept trying to open the door but it was no use._

_"I forgot I locked the door..." Jerome whispered to Eddie who was right next to him. Eddie looked back at him with a what-do-we-do-now face. Jerome shrugged._

_As time passed by, the kids had already quietly began to lay down and some where even already asleep. Victor gave up on trying to open up the door and had probably went back to his office. Soon enough, all the kids were asleep and before they knew it, it was time to wake up._

_Alfie was the first to wake up. He threw the blanket off of himself and slowly got up onto his feet. He then saw the others scattered out across the floor and remembered what happened last night._

_He tapped the person closest to him, which was Mara, and tried to wake her up. After a while, she opened her eyes. She finally also remembered what happened and spoke up, "We have to get out of here! Quick, wake the others!" She and Alfie woke the rest of the Anubis gang and they were all about to exit the attic when Alfie blocked the door. He listened closely and then said, "Coast is clear."_

_Everyone got out of the attic. They raced down the stairs. Nina grabbed the doorknob of the attic staircase and quickly opened it, only to see Victor, standing there, an evil smile on his face._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"You're right," Eddie said. "Maybe this party thing isn't such a good idea..."

* * *

_**OKAY that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this short one-shot! We hope you likes it and of course please review, it would mean so much if you left your comments on this story! But please try not to be rude :( Anyway, if you want us to do another oneshot, or even a story together, make sure you write it and any suggestions you might have in the review section. If you want me (nialllhoran) to do a story or oneshot make sure to write it in the review section or PM me! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**- Savannah (nialllhoran) and Leona**_


End file.
